Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for encoding/decoding an image and a device using the same, and more particularly, to a coding technique for an image that includes a luma component and a chroma component.
Related Art
The need for images of high resolution and high quality has recently been increasing in various fields. As the resolution and quality of an image is improved, however, the amount of data in the image is also likewise increased.
Accordingly, if image data is transmitted using a medium such as an existing wired/wireless broadband line, or image data is stored using an existing storage medium, the costs of transmitting and storing data are also increased.
In order to effectively transmit, store, and play information within an image of high resolution and high quality, an image compression technology utilizing high efficiency can be used.
In order to improve image compression efficiency, inter-prediction and intra-prediction can be used. In the inter-prediction method, the pixel values within a current picture are predicted using as a reference the information found in other pictures. In the intra-prediction method, the pixel values of a current picture are predicted using the correlation between pixels within the same picture.
Various methods can be applied to make images be identical to the original images for a processing unit of predicted images, for example, a block. Through this, a decoding apparatus may decode the corresponding images more accurately (more exactly matches the original), and an encoding apparatus may encode the corresponding images to be more accurately restored.
Accordingly, researches how to regulate each of the processing units in a picture, how to configure and process a color component in a picture may be required.